


Baby Steps

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-21
Updated: 2002-11-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Baby Steps

**Baby Steps**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; the others are mine.  
**Notes:** This is a continuation of a series that included: "Returning Home", "Setting Up House", "The Family Tree", "A Step in the Right Direction", "And Baby Makes Four", "Hopes and Dreams", "As Long As We Both Shall Live" and "A Day at the Beach". 

**September 2008**

It was the night before Olivia's first day of Kindergarten. Donna had been in class for about a week, but Olivia was just starting her school year tomorrow.

Olivia had gone right to bed, apparently jitter-free the night before her big day. Donna had puttered around the house and played with Noah waiting for Josh to come home. Josh had excused himself after dinner, claiming he had an errand to run.

By the time he got home it was nearly 9:00 PM and he found Donna in the kitchen preparing Olivia's snack for the next day. She turned her head and smiled warmly at him. Her smile turned to a look of confusion at the bag in his hand.

"I bought Olivia an outfit for her first day of school," Josh shrugged.

"But we already bought her school clothes," Donna shook her head and put down the carrots sticks she was chopping.

School shopping had been an adventure. As hip and free-thinking as Donna claimed to be, she couldn't believe some of the clothes out there for the Kindergarten set. She nearly choked as she looked at the crop tops and spandex skirts in Olivia's size. Luckily Olivia seemed to prefer the tomboy look, which was just fine with Donna.

"I wanted to get something special for her first day," Josh explained.

"OK," Donna nodded warily as she watched Josh pull the clothes from the Macy's bag.

Josh pulled out a little denim jumper, with the metal hooks to connect the shoulder straps to the bib. Donna fingered the soft denim and smiled. Then he took out a white short-sleeved jersey, with a round collar with a butterfly embroidered on it.

Donna's eyes were drawn to the detail work on the collar of the shirt, so she missed the tiny Mary Jane shoes and tights that Josh put on the table. He assembled the outfit for her and watched as she processed what was in front of her.

"Does it look familiar?" Josh smiled.

"Yes, it looks like an outfit I had when I was little," Donna looked at him as he slipped a photo from his shirt pocket and handed it to her.

The photo was of herself, standing on the front steps of her childhood home. She was wearing an identical outfit, her hair in barrettes, just a little longer than Olivia's. On the back of the photo in her mother's swirling script it said "Donnatella's first day of Kindergarten".

"Oh Josh," Donna sniffled as she passed her fingers over the image on the photo with reverence.

"She looks just like you," Josh grinned.

"She's excited to go to school, she's going to do just great," Donna beamed as she removed the price tags from the clothes and debated whether or not they needed ironing.

Finally with the clothes all laid out for the morning and Olivia's little back pack, courtesy of Jed and Abbey, packed with her school supplies, Josh and Donna retired to bed.

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" Donna asked as they got ready for bed.

"I am dropping Livvie off at 8:30 and taking Noah to the car wash," Josh laughed as he remembered the last time he brought Noah to the car wash. The baby squealed with glee for the entire four minutes of the automatic wash.

"Ooh, that sounds fun," Donna giggled.

"Yes, it does," Josh sounded indignant.

"Then later we are going in to the city to see Sam, wedding stuff you know, and then we pick up Olivia at 12:30 and come home for lunch and whatever torture Olivia has planned for me," Josh concluded as he crawled into bed.

"Give Sam a kiss for me," Donna mentioned as she slid under the covers and gravitated to Josh's side.

"I don't think I will, but I'll be sure to tell him you asked me to," Josh smiled and kissed her softly.

Donna pulled away and smiled at Josh, truly touched by his earlier gesture. She turned on her side and pressed her back to his chest as she reached for her book.

"Read to me," Josh whispered in her ear.

"OK," Donna whispered back and opened the book. She was only about 25 pages into it so Josh caught up quickly as she read. His hand moving in small circles over her hip in tempo to the cadence of her voice.

After about 45 minutes of reading, Donna was yawning more than she was speaking and Josh reached over and closed the book, turning off the light and pulling her to his chest again and kissing her good night.

********

The following morning was an exercise in chaos at the Lyman household. Olivia didn't want to wear tights or shoes, she wanted to wear her sneakers. Donna wasn't sure what Josh said to her to change her mind, but at this point she didn't care.

Noah had decided he wanted equal attention and would just scream when no one was playing with him. Donna couldn't find her Russian Lit. notebook and Josh got a bagel stuck in the toaster and didn't notice it until the fire alarm went off.

Olivia had jelly smeared on her face, but had managed to keep her clothes clean. Donna had to wash her face and fix her hair and get her out to the front steps to take the damn picture that Josh had gone out of his way to organize.

Finally at 8:00 AM Josh had left with both kids in the car and Donna got in the shower to prepare for her own day.

Donna was a bit of a sleep walker all day, her mind drifting to Olivia in her new class room. She did manage to pay attention in her classes, but otherwise she was on another planet. She worried that no one would talk to Olivia, that she wouldn't have anyone to play with or to eat her little snack with.

She tried to call the house around 1:00, but there was no answer. She wasn't worried, but they should have been home by then. It was a gorgeous September day though, so Josh may have taken the kids out for the afternoon.

Finally as her 20th Century Russian Lit. class ended at 3:45, Donna high tailed it home. She pulled in to the driveway and was relieved to see Josh's car already there.

As she came in the house she was struck by how quiet it was. She found the three of them in the living room. Olivia had changed into pants and a tee shirt and was coloring diligently at the coffee table. Josh was sitting in an arm chair, his feet up on an ottoman, with Noah asleep in his lap, he appeared to be nothing more than holding his son.

"Hey Livvie," Donna greeted as the little girl looked up and smiled.

"Mommy!" Olivia ran to Donna and Donna picked her up.

"How was school?" Donna asked eagerly.

"Good, I like Miss Kelly and there were lots of toys and books and she read us a story and there is a girl there named Sara who lives down the street," Olivia pointed toward the front door and continued to babble.

Donna hugged the girl to her chest and thanked God that all had gone well. Over Olivia's little shoulder she saw Josh watching and listening with a small smile on his face, but he didn't look particularly happy.

Donna put Olivia back down and she returned to her coloring book. Josh stood up and laid Noah into the play pen, asking Olivia to keep an eye on her brother as he followed Donna into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Donna asked in a low voice.

Josh chuckled and shook his head at how easily Donna could read him.

"What?" Donna asked.

"You know me too well my dear. Sit down," he ushered her to a chair and poured her a glass of water.

"Josh," Donna's voice shook just the tiniest bit.

"Angela lost the baby, she had a miscarriage last night," Josh sat next to her and held her hand.

Her free hand came to her mouth as she choked back a little sob.

"Is she OK?"

"Physically she's fine, they are releasing her this afternoon," Josh glanced at the clock as he realized Sam was probably on his way there now.

"How's Sam?"

"Not good. Angela didn't want to see him last night, she told him she didn't want to marry him either."

"She doesn't mean that, Josh please tell me you told Sam that, she was just upset, she doesn't mean that," Donna's eyes were wide and she kept shaking her head.

"I did tell him that and I think he understands, but he's upset too and I think he's a little hurt."

"Is that why you were holding Noah during his nap, instead of putting him down?" Donna asked as she tilted his chin to look him in the eyes.

"We're very lucky," he whispered.

"Yes we are," Donna smiled and kissed him.

She ruffled his hair and stood up and stretched.

"Tired?"

"I'm not used to going all day without a nap," she smiled remembering their relaxing summer days.

"Take one now, Noah is," Josh suggested.

"Maybe a short one, don't let me sleep too long though, I won't be able to get to sleep tonight," Donna asked and headed upstairs.

Josh let her sleep for 45 minutes and then he woke her. She yawned loudly and reached up to stretch her back, the blanket tangled around her legs. Her skin was warm from the afternoon sun moving across their bedroom to set on the other side of the house.

"Any word from Sam?"

"No, but Margaret called, she's going to stop by after work," Josh mentioned as Donna ran her hands through her hair.

"OK. What's for dinner?"

"I thought I'd make some chicken out on the grill."

"Yum, I'll make a pasta salad. Help me up?" Donna asked as she reached out a hand to her husband. Josh pulled her to her feet and then closer and she snaked her arms around him, kissing him on the shoulder through the soft fabric of his shirt.

Both children were awake, their attention focused on the TV.

"What are they watching?" Donna squinted at the TV.

"Wolf Blitzer Reports," Josh answered as if it made perfect sense.

"OK then," Donna laughed and went into the kitchen.

Margaret arrived while Josh was cooking, he had the radio on and was dancing to some oldies station. Margaret's laughter broke him out of his reverie.

"Something funny?"

"Just you," Margaret continued laughing.

"Just for that, no chicken for you," Josh dismissed her with his spatula.

Margaret was still laughing when she entered the kitchen through the back door.

"Margaret!" Olivia screamed and ran to the woman.

"Olivia!" Margaret screamed in a slightly quieter tone.

"I made you something," Olivia looked very proud of herself.

"For me?"

"Yes."

"Well go get it," Margaret put her down and she scurried off to get her creation.

"Did you hear?" Margaret accepted the iced tea Donna handed her.

"Josh told me when I got home," Donna sat down as the two women commiserated silently, both worried about their friends.

Olivia came back in the room with two construction paper flowers, one red and one yellow both with green stems.

"One for you and one for Oby," Olivia smiled. She had learned how to say Toby some time before, but when she wanted to be cute she still called him Oby.

"Thank you Livvie, these are beautiful. Did you make them at school?"

Olivia nodded and clasped her little hands together, wringing them in embarrassment at Margaret's gushing.

"Dinner is almost ready, go wash your hands," Donna patted her on the behind and Olivia left the room again.

"So she had a good first day?" Margaret smiled.

"Yes, she even wants to go back," Donna smiled.

"That's good, after my first day of school I wanted to hide under my bed until retirement age," Margaret scoffed.

Josh came in with the chicken as Donna finished setting the table. Noah was racing around the kitchen on his indoor tricycle until Margaret intercepted him and plopped him into his high chair.

Margaret was never officially invited to dinner, but Donna had set her a place and Margaret had brought dessert, the seemlessness of the whole thing made Donna feel happy, grounded.

Dessert turned out to be beautiful pastel cupcakes. Olivia hemmed and hawed for 5 minutes deciding which color she wanted, and as always she selected the purple one. Donna laughed when Josh took the blue one even though he claimed he would have taken the pink one except it was yellow cake and he wanted chocolate.

"When does Toby get back from New York?" Josh asked as he poured coffee for the women.

"Tomorrow afternoon, he's taking me to lunch to make up for the fact that he's been home 3 nights in the past month," Margaret snorted. Toby was working on a Congressional campaign and it was really kicking in to high gear.

"He better do more than take you to lunch," Donna chuckled.

"I'm expecting gifts," Margaret stirred her coffee.

"I'd be expecting sex," Donna reached for the pink cupcake.

Josh nearly spit out his coffee.

"Please, no mention of Toby and sex in the same sentence," Josh used his Archie Bunker whining voice.

"Did you assume my husband Toby and I don't have sex?" Margaret teased.

"I try very hard not to imagine other people's sex lives," Josh composed himself.

"Funny, so many people have wondered about yours," Margaret grinned.

Donna almost choked on her cupcake. She looked up and thought Josh looked a little queasy.

Margaret stayed and helped Olivia with her bath, reading the girl a story before bed. Donna took advantage of the time to work on a response paper for her American Poetry course. Josh had taken care of Noah, and while the boy was still awake, he was pretty much ready for bed.

Margaret snuck into the study to say goodnight to Donna.

"I'll see you soon," Margaret spoke quietly so she didn't startle Donna who was typing furiously.

"You leaving?"

"Yeah, it's almost 10:00," Margaret glanced at the clock on the wall.

"OK, drive safely. Thanks for dessert," Donna got up from the desk, saving her document and shutting down the computer.

"Thanks for dinner, I appreciated the company."

Donna saw her out and watched as she got in the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"OK boys, time for bed," Donna instructed as Josh and Noah watched an early season Monday Night Football game.

"Mama," Noah babbled and reached for Donna and she took him from Josh and cuddled him to her shoulder, stroking his baby fine hair.

"You too," Donna poked at Josh's legs with her stocking-clad foot and he looked up, eyes glazed from watching football and grinned at her.

"Yes Mom," he turned off the TV and the lights and followed her upstairs.

Donna put Noah down and cranked up his mobile. The baby monitor indicated he was still babling to himself, but he didn't seem opposed to being in the crib. Donna got into bed and listened to Josh stumbling around in the bathroom.

It was quiet in the house and she could hear every movement her husband made. The squeak of the tap as the water started, the scrape of his toothbrosh against the porcelain holder. She heard the cap fall off the toothpaste and rattle around in the sink and Josh's mumbled curse as it slipped down the drain.

Closing her eyes she could hear things even clearer, the swoosh of bristles over Josh's teeth, his foot scuffing along the cool tile floor. The return of the water as he rinsed his mouth and the wet slap of his hand against the counter. Donna thought of how many times over the past 5 ½ years she had heard her husband prepare for bed and felt her body warm under the memory.

By the time Josh came to bed Donna was aching for him to touch her. She moved herself right into his space, so his hands could not possibly miss her and they didn't. He manouvered both hands under her tee shirt, stroking her skin.

Without a word he peeled the tee shirt off over her head and brought his lips to her chest, raining kisses over the pale skin he found there. Her nipples hardening from the vibrations of his breath against her sensitive skin.

She kicked off her shorts and tugged at his until they were naked together and he rolled her under him. His mouth came up to claim hers and he communicated effortlessly with his tongue against hers.

She opened her legs to let him fall in between and she cradled him there, rocking against him, feeling his erection nudging her hip. Donna's sense of hearing was still sharp in the quiet room and she could hear the scrape of his finger nails on her scalp and the puff of his breath when he broke their kiss. She could hear their skin slap together and peel apart as they moved against one another.

Finally she heard him moan as he positioned himself to sink into her. She heard him gasp as she tightened around him and she heard her own groan as he circled and reentered her slowly.

Their rhythm was slow and lovely. Donna could feel her pleasure mount exponentially with each thrust until she reached down to touch herself, sending her body into waves of slow warm completion.

Josh smiled into her neck as he recognized her orgasm, glad she was continually aroused and satisfied by him. He was pleased that no matter what happened outside this room they always had this haven and as he remembered how many storms he had come in from in her arms he let himself go, whispering her name reverently into her mouth as he nipped and kissed at her tenderly. 


	2. Baby Steps 2

Baby Steps

**Baby Steps**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; the others are mine.  
**Notes:** This is a continuation of a series that included: "Returning Home", "Setting Up House", "The Family Tree", "A Step in the Right Direction", "And Baby Makes Four", "Hopes and Dreams", "As Long As We Both Shall Live" and "A Day at the Beach". 

* * *

**October 2008**

"Apple, A is for apple," Josh was helping Olivia with her alphabet book and Donna was trying really hard not to cry as she watched him patiently traverse the letters.

"Ball, B is for ball," Josh read and Olivia copied him.

When Olivia said ball Noah looked up from his place on the floor and threw his ball at Josh.

"Did you see that?" Josh looked up to find Donna watching them intently and not concentrating on her homework as she had been previously.

"I did," Donna squealed.

"Good boy," Donna dropped to the floor and clapped, Noah looked up confused at his mother's enthusiasm, but smiled at her regardless.

Donna handed the ball back to Noah and watched him roll it around on the floor, then the doorbell rang.

Donna hopped up to answer the door, kissing Noah on her way. She opened the door and found Sam with a suitcase in his hand.

"Hey there," Donna smiled and allowed him into the house.

"Hi, thanks for letting me stay," Sam smiled as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Any time Samuel, any time," Donna shook her head.

Sam and Angela had been working through their emotions following the miscarriage. This weekend should have been their wedding, but Angela had put it off for the time being. She had decided to go to Michigan and stay with her family for the weekend. Sam was going to Manchester with Josh and Donna, but Donna had invited him to stay the night before they were leaving, since Angela had left earlier in the day.

"What is that I smell?"

"Chili," Donna grinned.

"I love your chili," Sam flopped down next to Josh on the couch.

"I know you do."

"Thanks Donna," Sam smiled and Donna knew it wasn't for the chili.

Sam helped Josh and Olivia with the alphabet book and soon Donna could hear her daughter giggling uncontrollably. Donna fed Noah and finished warming the tortilla chips and setting the table.

When she called the gang for dinner she noticed Sam looking brighter than he had in a month. He had Olivia flung over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, her face flushed from being practically upside down and laughing.

"OK silly girl, in your booster seat," Donna pointed and Olivia collected herself and climbed into her chair.

"So Jed is looking forward to seeing you Sam," Josh began as he passed the basket of warm tortilla chips.

"It's really been too long. I mean I saw him at the hospital when Leo was you know, but that wasn't much of a visit."

"He said the same thing. I think he worries about us all, he has too much free time on his hands."

********* Donna gave Olivia a bath and washed her hair, always an adventure. She had packed the kids' bags the night before so she just had hers and Josh's things to pack. Sam and Josh were watching a movie in the living room. Noah was dozing in the crib and Donna plopped a very clean Olivia onto the big bed in Josh and Donna's room.

Donna packed the small suitcase with comfortable fall clothes for the crisp weather in new Hampshire. She packed thick rag socks and turtle necks, worn flannel shirts and soft jeans. Olivia watched her mother fold the clothes and place them in the suitcase, her fingers trailing over the material.

"Mommy can Peanut come with us to New Hampshire?"

"No sweetie, Peanut can't come on the airplane. He has to stay here."

"Who will feed him?" Olivia looked nervous, tiny little worry lines between her eyes as she petted the cat.

"Margaret is going to come by every day and feed him and take care of him."

"OK," Olivia conceded to this arrangement.

They were only going away for three days, and the cat would probably be fine, but Margaret had offered.

Donna finished packing their toiletries and closed up the suitcase. Olivia was yawning so Donna carried her into her room and read her a story. The little girl was asleep by the third page of the book, so Donna tucked her in and shut off the light.

Josh and Sam were coming upstairs, the movie had ended and Sam was yawning as well.

"Tired Samuel?" Donna whispered outside of the children's rooms.

"Yes, and we have an early flight, so I'm turning in," Sam hooked a thumb toward his room.

"Good night," Josh and Donna replied in unison and went off to their own room.

"You packed?" Josh asked as he noticed the suitcase.

"All done," Donna grinned.

"Did you pack those comfy jeans I like to wear?"

"Are they the same comfy jeans I like you to wear?" Donna leered at him and he laughed.

"Do you check me out when I'm not looking?" Josh grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tight against him, kissing her neck.

"All the time," Donna sighed, her hands slipping into his hair.

"Like what you see?" Josh pushed her to arms length and watched as her eyes raked over his body, turning him on with their intensity.

"Not too bad," Donna finally spoke as her eyes made it back up his body to lock with his.

"Not too bad?" Josh chuckled and brought her back against his body again.

"Pretty good actually," Donna giggled as he tickled the skin under her tee shirt.

"I think it's going to be better than that," he captured her mouth until breathing became a necessity and he let her go.

"I was talking about your body," Donna pointed out.

"I was talking about what I'm going to do to yours," he growled in her ear as he pulled her shirt up and off. He dropped his face to her cleavage, kissing the swell of her breasts that peeked out the top of her bra.

Just as Josh reached around to unhook the bra, they heard a third voice.

"What time do we need to leave?" Sam asked as he knocked on the door while walking into the room.

Donna jumped and hid behind Josh trying to cover up her barely- covered top and Josh was trying to hide behind Donna to conceal his erection now quite obvious in his pants. The end result was the two of them walking around in a circle until they bumped into each other and stared.

Sam thought they actually forgot he was there and might just start going at it again, the electricity between them was palpable, so he cleared his throat and they both looked up at him.

"Honest to God, it was like three minutes since I left you guys in the hall," Sam smirked.

"We move fast Sam," Josh grinned as he held Donna's discarded shirt in front of the evidence of how fast they were actually moving.

"I've noticed. So what time do we have to leave?"

"About 7:30," Donna answered from behind Josh where she had the good graces to blush a little.

"OK, well I am off to bed, where I will be sleeping soundly," Sam smiled and left.

"OK where were we?" Josh tossed the shirt across the room and latched his lips to Donna's shoulder eliciting a whimper from her.

"Josh, Sam knows we're having sex," Donna launched a protest.

"Well at the moment we are not quite having sex, but give me a minute here and we'll be in business," he laughed as he pressed his hips against hers.

"Don't you feel awkward with Sam down the hall?"

"I should think by now you are aware that that does not bother me," he continued kissing her.

"OK, compromise is the art of marriage, let's move this to the shower," Donna hooked her thumb toward their bathroom.

"The shower?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure Sam won't walk into the bathroom unannounced and the water will drown out the noise," she kissed him back and wiggled out of her pants.

"I don't know Donna, you get pretty loud," Josh snorted as he followed his increasingly naked wife into the shower.

********** The next morning went surprisingly well, with all of them ready to go on time. The ride to Dulles was short and even though it was Columbus Day Weekend the highway was nearly deserted.

Donna sat on one side of the aisle with the two kids, the big first class seats large enough for both of them to sit comfortably in one. They were playing with one another amiably and Donna watched them out of the corner of her eye while she read.

Josh and Sam were across the aisle chatting about this and that.

"How are you really Sam?" Josh asked after a lull in conversation.

"Better, thanks," Sam smiled and it reached his eyes.

"She'll marry you, I know she will."

"I know, we talked a little bit before she left. She just needs some time."

"It'll do her good to see her folks," Josh commented.

"Yeah, she hasn't seen them for awhile, I hope it makes her feel better."

As the plane descended in Manchester, Sam noticed what a beautiful day it was.


	3. Baby Steps 3

Baby Steps

**Baby Steps**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; the others are mine.  
**Notes:** This is a continuation of a series that included: "Returning Home", "Setting Up House", "The Family Tree", "A Step in the Right Direction", "And Baby Makes Four", "Hopes and Dreams", "As Long As We Both Shall Live" and "A Day at the Beach". 

* * *

The Lyman family and Sam deplaned at the airport in Manchester to find Charlie Young waiting for them. Donna had called ahead and said they would rent a car, but there was Charlie any way with a large black Suburban to drive them to the Bartlett farm.

Noah was asleep on his mother's shoulder, but Olivia was talking a mile a minute about the plane, one of her hands in one of Josh's and the other in one of Sam's. Every few steps the two men would lift her off her feet and swing her and she'd laugh.

Charlie was laughing too as the brood approached him.

"Hey guys," he waived.

"Charlie my man," Josh patted him on the back with the hand that was free of Olivia.

"I have instructions to take you directly to the farm, lunch is ready," Charlie took Donna's carry-on and escorted them to baggage claim.

As they piled out of the Suburban Zoey came out of the house with Matthew in her arms. She handed the boy off to Josh and wrapped her arms around Sam.

"I'm so sorry Sam," Zoey whispered into his shoulder as she rubbed his back.

"Thanks kid, I'm fine," Sam stepped back and smiled at her.

"Good, lunch is ready," Zoey announced to the whole gang.

"So we've heard," Donna laughed as she bounced a waking Noah.

Everyone piled into the house and Abbey stood in the kitchen, thinking this was what it was like when all the girls were at home; except Sam and Josh were a little bigger and clumsier than her daughters.

Sandwiches were made and potato salad dished out and everyone wound up on the big farmer's porch out back. Jed and Abbey sat together on a porch swing and Josh and Donna and the kids took over the stairs, their plates spread out as they helped the kids eat.

Sam had wound up with little Matthew and seemed fine with the situation. Zoey and Charlie were squeezed together on an over-sized wooden rocking chair.

"Donnatella?"

"Yes sir," Donna blushed as she still slipped into the old protocol now and then.

"I hear you are learning Russian?"

"Da," Donna answered with a grin.

"What made you decide on Russian? Don't you speak French?"

"I do, but I've always wanted to read Anna Karenina in the original," Donna shrugged.

"A noble ambition," Jed smiled at her.

"At the rate I'm going it'll be a good retirement project," Donna snorted.

"Is it hard?" Zoey asked.

"They have a different alphabet you know?" Josh piped up.

"Explain to me again why you weren't on the National Security Council?" Jed smirked at him.

"I always said you were missing an important voice," Josh shook his head to hide his smile.

"As long as you were only invading Canada," Donna patted her husband on the top of the head, not unlike a small dog.

"I know the alphabet," Olivia joined in the conversation.

"You do?" Abbey beamed at the girl who abandoned her lunch and went to Abbey, crawling in the former First Lady's lap and reciting the alphabet.

Donna grinned behind her hand as Olivia stumbled over the "l,m,n,o,p" part. Everyone clapped when she finished and she tucked her head against Abbey's shoulder in embarrassment.

"Donna, are you sure she's a Lyman? She's a little shy," Jed chuckled as he tickled Olivia.

"Hey who decided this was pick on Josh weekend?" Josh feigned annoyance.

"Hush up Joshua," Donna smacked him on the arm, but then leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Yeah, hush up Joshua," Olivia mimicked her mother. Everyone laughed, which really just encouraged the child, but it was damn funny.

The afternoon was spent relaxing. Jed and Josh were watching Notre Dame lose painfully and all the kids were asleep on various couches. Abbey, Zoey and Donna were in the kitchen chatting and Sam and Charlie had decided to take a walk around the grounds.

"You seem like a man who has everything Josh," Jed smiled at the younger man sitting across from him in the den. Noah was napping on the couch next to Jed, his fair eyelashes soft on his cheeks.

"I do. I am really. I wound up with everything I ever wanted," Josh smiled.

"It seems like you do a real good job of holding on to it. I know you've lost a lot too and I'm not discounting that, but you really seem content, I guess is the word."

"I spent a lot of time worrying about what or who I was going to lose next and one morning I woke up and watched Olivia eat a bowl of cereal, her little blonde head hunched over the bowl in concentration, her whole being focused on some Cheerio's. I decided that is what I want, I want to spend my whole day seeing the world through her eyes," Josh was animated now, using his hands to discuss this new lifestyle the way he used to illustrate legislation.

"Donna taught you that huh?" Jed grinned.

"Oh yeah!"

"She's a gem Joshua, but I don't have to tell you that."

"I didn't think I could love someone like this," Josh ran a hand over the back of his head.

"Well, you certainly didn't have a very good track record before Donna," Jed smirked and took a sip of his iced tea.

"When will people stop mocking me for that?"

"Oh no time soon, I assure you."

"Is Sam really OK?" Abbey asked Donna as they sat at the kitchen table and ate cookies from the oven as Zoey baked them.

"He is. Angela is physically fine and she can have more children, she just needs a little time, mentally. We'll be having a wedding though, don't worry," Donna smiled.

"It's good that he's back in DC, that he had you and Josh to help him through it all," Zoey commented as she slid a new batch of cookies on the plate.

"It's funny how we all wound up back in DC, even Ginger, she and Tom moved back you know?"

"No, I didn't. That's great, Margaret must be thrilled," Abbey was flipping through a catalog as they gossiped and Donna was struck by how normal the whole thing was.

"She is. She and Toby had them over for dinner. Ginger said it was so weird to be Toby's house guest, after being his assistant. I asked what was so weird about it, I married my boss," Donna giggled.

"What did she say to that?"

"She said something about kismet and my wandering into Josh's office and not Toby's that day," Donna zoned out a little.

"Do you think it was fate?" Zoey asked.

"It was something like that, but better I think, better than I ever could have imagined," Donna looked down so her hair covered the blush that swept across her cheeks.

Just then Sam and Charlie came in from the cool afternoon air looking for hot coffee and cookies. Soon Abbey shooed them all up to their rooms to dress for dinner.

Jed had called ahead to a favorite restaurant and reserved a small private room for them to enjoy dinner. The owner of the restaurant was there to meet and greet them, making sure the former President had everything just right.

"I'd like to propose a toast, if I may be that bold," Sam announced.

"Go ahead Samuel, you were the speech writer," Jed smiled his approval.

"Thank you sir. I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank you all for your kindness this past month. Angela and I were so touched by all your love. So for that love and your friendship," Sam raised his glass and the others followed, including Olivia.

Donna smiled, her eyes a little misty as she clutched Sam's hand and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

The meal was outstanding, the chef going out of his way for his esteemed patrons. Josh was sharing his dessert with Olivia and watching the older couple across the table bicker over the former President's desire to indulge in a little sweet treat himself. Josh smiled at the two before turning to see his own wife's dreamy expression.

When they got back to the farm the kids were ready for bed and the President herded them together for a good night story. Donna kissed her children and tucked them in, ready for bed herself.

She found Josh already in bed, propped up in the old cherry wood four- poster bed with a quilt Jed Bartlett's grandmother had sewn, keeping him warm. She stood in the doorway and watched him for a moment before announcing her presence. He looked up from his magazine and smiled at her, removing the glasses from his face and tossing the magazine on the floor.

"Dinner was good," he tried to speak but found his voice was a little hoarse as he watched Donna walk across the room, removing her clothes as she approached him.

"It was, but you know, I'm still a little hungry," she smirked and he laughed.

"That was such a bad pick-up line," he reached out for her hand.

"It didn't work?" she frowned coyly, now only in her underwear.

"Oh no, it worked just fine, but it was still bad."

"Oh right, I forgot, you're easy," she poked him in the chest as she climbed up onto the bed and straddled him.

"Yes, yes I am," Josh laughed as he kissed her.

"I love making love in this bed," Donna rolled herself off of him and laid flat on her back in the middle of the huge bed.

"Yeah?" Josh asked with little interest as he peeled her bra from her body and kissed the warm skin underneath.

"I do, because we're always here on vacation and vacation sex is so relaxing," Donna was nodding as Josh lavished her stomach with warm wet kisses.

"I don't know Donna, I'm not really relaxed at the moment," Josh grinned as he looked up at her.

"I'm a little tense actually," he positioned himself over her so he could grind his erection into her hip.

"Why don't you let me take care of that for you," Donna grinned and pushed him on his back, removing his boxers quickly.

"This could be relaxing," Josh conceded.

"It will be very relaxing," Donna grinned as she lowered her mouth over his hard cock.

"Wwwow," Josh stuttered as she swirled her tongue over him, moving quickly bringing him closer to the edge.

"OK, sex now," Donna climbed back up his body and sank down on him in one swift motion.

"What happened to relaxing?" Josh moaned as she started moving over him.

"We can do relaxing later, now just sex," Donna was already panting.

"OK," Josh shrugged and brought his hands to her hips, guiding her over him.

"More Josh, harder," she whispered against his neck.

He answered by slamming up into her, his mouth finding a waiting nipple. He bit down softly and then ran his tongue over the point repeatedly until she was whimpering.

"Touch me Josh," she asked between whimpers, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"'Kay," he gritted out as he brought a hand between their bodies and ran his thumb over her clit until she screamed.

She muffled her screams by nipping at his neck, using his skin to mask her pleasure. He did the same moments later when he came hard and bit down on her shoulder, his hands clawing at her back wanting her closer to him.

She lay over his body, their legs tangled together, his hands in her hair soothing her scalp.

"Well, I for one am quite relaxed," Josh yawned.

"Really? I could go again," Donna chuckled.

"Can I nap first?"

"It's almost 11:00 Joshua, go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning," she smiled against his skin and he chuckled into her hair.


	4. Baby Steps 4

Baby Steps

**Baby Steps**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; the others are mine.  
**Notes:** This is a continuation of a series that included: "Returning Home", "Setting Up House", "The Family Tree", "A Step in the Right Direction", "And Baby Makes Four", "Hopes and Dreams", "As Long As We Both Shall Live" and "A Day at the Beach". 

* * *

Also, to this point I have not mentioned Josh's birthday, I mentioned his age in passing way back as around 40 in 2003, so he is now turning 45 in November 2008. Call it artistic license!

*********

**November 2008**

"Why are we doing this again?" Josh whined as he straightened his tie in the mirror.

"Because your friends love you and want to celebrate your birthday," Donna answered from behind the half-closed bathroom door.

"Couldn't they just send a card?"

"Why don't you like parties?"

"I always feel uncomfortable being the center of attention."

"I'm sorry, are you Josh Lyman?" Donna mocked.

"Funny girl. I'm serious, when it comes to politics I have no trouble being the center of attention, when it comes to cake and streamers I start getting itchy," Josh approached the door to have Donna close it in his face.

Olivia came wandering in the room, all dressed and ready to go. She had Noah by the hand toddling behind her and drooling on his nice clothes.

"Not a good look buddy," Josh smiled and reached down for the boy.

Noah smiled and patted Josh on the face with a drool-covered hand and giggled.

"Was that my birthday present munchkin?"

The baby giggled louder and Josh carried him toward the bathroom.

"Donnatella! Can you hand me a towel please? Drool boy got me," Josh chuckled and made a funny face at his son.

Donna stuck a hand out with a towel in it and shut the door again quickly.

"Thanks! We're going downstairs. Will you be down before my next birthday?" Josh asked with humor in his voice.

"Yep!" Donna shouted in reply.

Josh, Olivia and Noah were watching a Sesame Street episode on the couch when Donna made her way downstairs about 20 minutes later. Josh heard her before he saw her.

"It's about time, I'm going to be late to my own…" Josh stopped short as he turned to see her on the stairs.

"Hush Josh, you can be fashionably late," Donna smiled.

"You are breathtaking, actually breathtaking, my breath is gone," Josh gasped a little for effect.

"Thanks,' Donna smiled and blushed a little, sweeping her hair off her shoulder and shaking the curls against her bare back.

Donna's dress was more space than fabric, cut low in the front and dangerously low in the back it was sexy as hell, but not trashy at all. It was a shimmery black material and the fabric clung to her hips and moved against her legs when she moved. Josh hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

"Can I touch you?" Josh looked up and grinned as she approached the couch.

"Sure," she reached out and ran a hand over his hair, bringing it down to cup his face as she leaned down to kiss him.

He brought his hand to her hip and smoothed the material over her hip and around to her ass, pulling her closer and kissing her deeper.

"Can we go now?" Olivia began tugging on the arm Josh was not using to hold on to his wife.

"Actually Daddy has just figured out what he wants to do for his birthday," Josh murmured against Donna's mouth. He pulled away and got the most tantalizing view of her cleavage.

"Uh uh uh, we are due at the restaurant," Donna pointed a finger at him and he kissed the tip of it.

"I want to go see Margaret," Olivia bounced on the couch.

"OK baby girl, go get your coat," Donna instructed and Olivia ran off to the hall.

********** "This had better be fun," Josh groused as the entered The Old Ebbitt Grill.

"Be nice, these people love you," Donna kissed his cheek and Noah's as they held the door for her and Olivia.

They found their party near the back of the restaurant, luckily there were no balloons or banners or anything.

"Josh!" Sam called and headed towards them with a beer in his hand.

"Hey Sam!" Josh smiled and hugged his friend.

"45 huh?"

"So far so good," Josh smiled.

Olivia ran off to find Margaret and Donna took Noah over to see Leo.

"Hi Leo," Donna smiled.

"Donna," the older man smiled.

"And look at how big you are?" Leo held out his arms and Donna handed the boy over to him.

Noah smiled at Leo and pulled on his tie. Leo bounced the boy on his knee and the look on his face could only be described as, rapture.

"Do you mind keeping an eye on him for a bit, while I say hello to everyone?" Donna asked knowing Leo would be thrilled to keep the baby.

"My pleasure," Leo smiled at her.

Donna made her way over to the female section of the party. CJ was there which was a pleasant surprise with her busy schedule. Margaret, Angela, Ginger and Olivia were clustered around her and all were laughing loudly when Donna approached.

"What's so funny?" Donna asked as she wrapped an arm around Angela and gave her a hug.

"Greg met with the new Russian President last week and he offered to take his coat in Russian, with the phrase you taught him," CJ was laughing so hard there were tears streaming down her face.

"And?"

"Well, he mispronounced the verb and accidentally asked him to take off his clothes!"

"Oh no! I'm so sorry I didn't warn him about how close the two verbs are," Donna blushed.

"Oh it was fine, President Solzten thought it was hysterical."

"No one took the Russian President's coat before he got to the Oval?" Donna asked as she took a stuffed mushroom from a passing tray.

"I'm sure someone would have, but as soon as Greg found out he had arrived he rushed down and met him at the door," CJ snorted.

"The press thought it was adorable, not ridiculous in a Ritchie way, but quirky in a President Matthews' kind of way," Angela smiled.

"As long as it made good press," Donna raised her glass to the White House Press Corps and everyone joined in a toast.

Toby and Tom, Ginger's husband, joined Josh and Sam and they all headed over to sit near Leo.

"He's becoming pretty good company, huh?" Josh pointed at Noah.

Leo smiled and nodded.

"He's a beautiful child Joshua," Leo ran a loving hand over the boy's head.

"He looks like his mother," Josh shrugged.

"No doubt about that," Toby interjected.

"Speaking of Donna, she looks fantastic," Sam raised his eyebrows to dangerous heights.

"You checking out my wife?" Josh asked good-naturedly.

"Yep," Sam smiled and turned around to watch the women.

"She gets prettier every day Josh," Leo added.

"I thought it was just me who noticed," Josh sipped his drink, his eyes trained on his wife.

"You're a lucky man," a new voice joined the group.

Josh turned at the sound of the voice and saw Cliff Calley standing behind him.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your gathering," Cliff started to back away.

"Don't be silly Cliff, have a seat," Leo indicated an empty chair.

Leo knew the whole story about Cliff and Donna, but Cliff had come through for him when he needed it most and he would not forget that.

"Can I get you a drink?" Toby offered as he went to get Josh a fresh beer.

"Sure, a Heineken would be great," Cliff smiled.

"How've you been Cliff?" Leo asked still holding Noah in his arms.

"Fine, working in the Minority Council's office isn't as glamorous as when we were the Majority but it's a good job. Who's this guy?" Cliff reached out a hand and Noah grabbed a finger.

"My son," Josh answered with a wistful smile, "mine and Donna's."

"He's adorable," Cliff smiled at Josh.

Donna looked up from the gaggle of women to see Cliff joining the men and her mouth went dry. Margaret noticed the look on Donna's face.

"What's wrong?"

Donna just nodded her head toward the men.

"Oh my," Margaret whispered.

"You can say that again. Do you think I should go over and say something?"

"You should at least go make sure Josh doesn't hurt him."

"Why would Josh want to hurt him now?"

"Because he's a man and men get very possessive. Go rescue your man," Margaret shoved her from behind.

Donna walked across the room and Josh noticed every step she took, her body floating on her delicate feet, her steps light.

"Cliff?" Donna asked as if she hadn't already seen him. Josh, who had seen Donna notice Cliff, smiled at his wife.

"Hey Donna," Cliff greeted as he stood to greet her.

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Fabulous thanks," Donna smiled her brightest smile and brought a hand down to rest on Josh's shoulder. Josh immediately covered it with one of his own.

"I should say so, that's one adorable kid you've got there," he indicated Noah, who was now napping on Leo's shoulder.

"Have you met Olivia? Our other child," Donna explained.

"No," Cliff grinned.

As if sensing her name on her mother's lips Olivia appeared, she was wearing a party hat although no one else had a hat.

"Mommy, can I have some cheese?" she stretched out cheese as long as her breath would hold out and then she giggled when Donna scooped her up.

"Cliff this is Olivia, Olivia this is Mr. Calley," Olivia reached out her hand to shake Cliff's and Donna saw something pass over the man's face.

"She looks just like you," Cliff said to no one in particular.

Josh watched the exchange and thanked God once again that he had the sense to declare his love for Donna and win hers in return. He realized how close he came to losing her, if not to this man than to another who would give her all she deserved. He thanked God she was patient.

Cliff finished his drink and bid everyone good bye. They all sat down for dinner and presents.

Josh was touched by his friends' generosity and creativity. Sam and Angela bought him a hammock for the beach house, he had said he wanted one the summer before. Josh opened all the gifts and cards and thanked everyone profusely.

"We have one additional gift for you," Margaret grinned at Donna.

"Oh?" Josh smiled noticing the looks passing between the two women.

"We are taking the kids home for you and staying with them for the weekend."

"Well thank you, but where am I going to be?"

"You'll have to ask your wife that question," Margaret smiled and began packing up the kids, who were quite sleepy. It was only 9:00 PM but neither of them had much of a nap that day.

"Oh God, we have to go too," Donna noticed the time.

Everyone said good bye and winked at Josh as if they knew something he didn't.

"OK my dear, where are you taking me?" Josh asked as they headed for the car.

"It's a surprise, give me the keys."

"OK," he smiled and got in the passenger side.

Donna pulled out of the parking garage and headed for National Airport. Their flight was at 10:15 and they were just going to make the check-in. Luckily at that time of night there weren't many people in the airport.

Josh was moderately confused, but he trusted Donna completely. Donna popped the trunk to reveal two small suitcases and her ever-present tote bag. Josh helped with the bags and didn't say a word as she slipped the plane tickets out of her tote.

"Give me your license?" she asked and he handed it over.

She checked them in and lead him to the gate area to wait, the plane would be boarding in 15 minutes.

"Boston? Why are we going to Boston?"

"You'll see," Donna winked and sauntered over to a bank of chairs. She was a little over-dressed for the airport.

The flight boarded and Josh and Donna settled into first class, the lights dimmed and Josh fell asleep almost immediately, giving Donna time to plot out the rest of her plan.

When the plane landed at Logan International Airport in Boston Donna asked the flight attendant to direct her to the car rental counter. Josh tagged along still a little sleepy.

"Where to now gorgeous?" Josh asked from his perch with the luggage, Donna with rental car keys in her hand.

"Right this way," she escorted him to the shuttle that would take them to the rental car parking lot. It was now nearly 11:30 and Josh was yawning again.

"Get comfy, take a nap, we'll be there before you know it," Donna patted him on the arm as she pulled the car out of the lot.

At that time of night there was very little traffic in Boston and once they got a little south of the city there were even fewer cars on the road. Donna wasn't tired at all, she was really so excited about her surprise, so she had no trouble staying awake on the 2 hour drive.

Josh woke up when the car hit the gravel driveway and it took him a minute to understand why he was in a car. Then it took him a minute to realize where they were. It was very dark in the little parking lot of The Cranberry Inn.

"Chatham? We're in Chatham?" Josh smiled as Donna unbuckled her seat belt.

"Surprise!" she leaned over and kissed him, his face was warm from sleep and she left her hand there as she pulled back to see the tears in his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome. We kept saying we were coming back, but things got crazy. I wanted to take you away for your birthday," she shrugged.

"Wow it's almost 2:00 AM, do we need to wake Fred?"

"Nope. He sent me the key to our room and one to the back door, so we could come in without bothering anyone. Grab the bags," she hooked her thumb toward the trunk and popped the latch.

"You just thought of everything."

"Don't I always?"

"Yes, yes you do," Josh kissed her hand before climbing out to get the bags.

Donna led the way to the familiar room. She thought about requesting another room, thinking this room would hold the sad memories of his mother's death, but it was also the room he began healing in, a room that they loved one another in and came out of stronger in the end.

She unlocked the suite and switched on a light. There were fresh flowers in the sitting area and a copy of the local paper. As they moved into the bedroom Josh dropped the bags and Donna turned on the lights.

On the bureau was an ice bucket, with a bottle of champagne chilling and a covered tray that revealed chocolate covered strawberries. There was a note:

Dearest Donna,

Hope you had a pleasant journey. We're so glad to have you back. We'll keep breakfast warm for you. Sleep well.

Fred and Alice

"That was sweet," Donna smiled as Josh lit the candles on the bureau, bathing the room in soft light. He switched off the harsher electrical lights and let the candlelight flicker over Donna's features.

He unbuttoned her coat, letting it slide to the floor. He brought his lips instantly to her throat and kissed her softly, letting his tongue dart out to lick at the tendons he found.

"Mmmmmm, do you want some champagne?" Donna murmured into his ear as her fingers toyed with the curls on the back of his neck.

"Maybe later," he answered as he picked up his enthusiasm until he felt Donna's knees buckle and he picked her up, carrying her the short distance to the bed.

She shimmied up the bed and laid back on her elbows. Josh watched her move over the comfortable bed, her body moving inside the sexy dress. When she stopped he licked his lips and began removing his clothes.

Donna didn't move, she just watched him. The candle light did amazing things to his complexion, his skin glowing a warm bronze color in its reflection. She watched the muscles of his arms bunch as he tugged off his socks and tossed them away. She watched the plain of his stomach move with breath and exertion as he finished stripping.

"You look damn good for 45," Donna smiled.

"I have great motivation," Josh grinned and reached for one of Donna's feet.

He unbuckled one shoe and removed it from her foot, rubbing her toes and flexing the foot in his hand. He repeated the motion with the other foot before moving his hands up her long legs.

"Are you tired?" Donna asked as she felt his fingers hook under the waist of her pantyhose and tug down. She lifted her hips to accommodate him.

"Not the slightest bit," Josh shook his head and pulled her pantyhose and underwear off in one motion.

He then twirled a finger to indicate she should turn over on her stomach. Donna did as he asked and rested her face in the soft pillows.

Josh crawled up over her and began kissing her bare back, nudging the thin straps of her dress out of the way. He ran his hands and his mouth over the canvas of bare skin in front of him.

Finally Josh found the tiny zipper at the base of Donna's spine and released her from the dress. He pulled the straps down and slid the dress off of her, leaving her completely naked face down on the bed.

He was pretty aroused from the moment they arrived at the inn, but seeing her stretched out naked in front of him made him instantly hard. He crawled back up her body, kissing as he went, until he was laying on top of her, kissing her neck.

"Nice," Donna whispered.

"You are an amazing woman Donnatella Lyman," Josh reached down and cupped one of her breasts.

"Make love to me," Donna turned her head and kissed his lips.

"'Kay," he rolled off of her and waited for her to turn over, instead she pulled herself up on her hands and knees.

"Like this," Donna nearly growled.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Donna nodded as she felt his hands move over her back again.

Josh positioned himself behind her and sank into her, grabbing her hips a little harder than he intended. He moved slow and deep inside her, listening as her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh Josh," she strangled out as she felt him hot and hard inside her.

"God Donna, that feels great," he moaned as she clenched around him.

Josh knew he was close and he really wanted to see her face when she came. He pulled out of her and tugged on her shoulder until she rolled over. He instantly sank back into her, falling on top of her and kissing her breasts as his hips moved frantically. Their new position was great for her as he rubbed her perfectly with each thrust.

"Josh, oh God Josh! I'm gonna come," Donna gasped as her orgasm crashed over her.

"Oh Donna, oh Donna," Josh chanted as he emptied himself into her.

Josh curled himself around her as they both caught their breath. He pillowed his head against her breasts and kissed her softly as she stroked his back.

Soon Josh slipped out of the bed and went tot he bathroom. When he returned he grabbed the champagne and the strawberries and they drank a toast to his 45th birthday. It was nearly 4:00 AM when they fell asleep.


	5. Baby Steps 5

**Baby Steps**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; the others are mine.  
**Notes:** This is a continuation of a series that included: "Returning Home", "Setting Up House", "The Family Tree", "A Step in the Right Direction", "And Baby Makes Four", "Hopes and Dreams", "As Long As We Both Shall Live" and "A Day at the Beach". 

* * *

**December 22, 2008**

"So you're five now huh?" Toby asked Olivia as they sat waiting for Josh to finish dinner.

"Yep," Olivia answered as she swung her legs off the kitchen chair.

"You dating yet?"

"Toby!" Josh shrieked.

"Daddy, what's dating?" Olivia asked confused.

"Nothing you need to be thinking about Buttercup," Josh ran a hand over his daughter's head and scowled at Toby.

It was Hanukkah and Josh had offered to cook dinner for Toby and Margaret. Margaret was still at the office and Donna had some errands to run, so it was just Josh and Toby and the kids.

Noah was rolling around on the floor, trying to get himself between Josh's legs as he walked. Josh tried to avoid stepping on his child without falling down.

"Noah's silly!" Olivia laughed and pointed at her brother.

"He takes after his father," Toby deadpanned.

"Funny," Josh stuck his tongue out at Toby.

"Evidence to my point," Toby pointed at Josh's tongue.

Margaret arrived and took Noah upstairs to get him changed. Olivia's clothes were still acceptable, but Noah looked like he had been rolling around on the floor.

Donna came in a few minutes later, her cheeks pink from the cold.

"You're freezing," Josh commented as he kissed her cheek.

"It's like Ice Station Zebra out there," she shivered and opened her coat, pulling Josh's body against hers for warmth.

"I'll warm you up," he grinned as he placed his warm hands under her sweater on her back.

"You always do," Donna smiled and kissed him softly, his lips soft and warm in contrast to her cold chapped pair.

"Hi, other people in the room," Toby managed in a strangled voice.

Olivia laughed at Toby's discomfort and the funny face he was making at her parents' normal public displays of affection.

"Are they always like this?" Toby asked pointing to Josh and Donna still wrapped around each other.

"Yes," Olivia answered seriously after giving it some thought.

Dinner was festive, the candles giving the room a warm glow and the lingering smell of food giving the air texture.

"We're going away for New Year's and our Anniversary," Margaret announced.

"Good. Where to?" Donna smiled as she helped herself to another serving of potato pancakes.

"Aruba," Margaret beamed.

"Nice! Boy Toby, you've become quite the beach bum," Donna grinned.

"Hey, I've never met a beach chair I didn't like," Toby smiled back at her, one of his arms resting lightly along Margaret's shoulders.

"Greg and CJ going to Paris?" Josh asked.

"Yep and Sam and Angela are going to California. Looks like you guys are going to be alone for New Year's," Margaret frowned.

"We'll come up with something," Josh grinned.

Toby rolled his eyes as Donna leaned over and kissed him.

They took their coffee and dessert in the living room and sat by the Menorah and the Christmas tree. Olivia had a little game where she would pick up one of the presents under the tree and carry it around. She wouldn't shake it, she'd just hold it, put it down next to her when she sat down. Donna couldn't figure out what the point was, maybe she just liked the wrapping paper. Right now she was carrying around a sweater for Josh, but it didn't phase her.

"Whatchya got there Livvie?" Margaret asked as the little girl got tired and began dragging the gift.

"A present," she shrugged.

"Is it for you?"

Olivia looked at the tag written in Donna's distinct script.

"No, it's for Josh," she sounded out the name.

"Josh? Who's Josh?" Margaret asked.

"Daddy's Josh," Olivia giggled and rolled her eyes at Margaret with a face that could have been a photograph of Donna. She then pointed at Josh who waived to her.

"Can we open presents?" Olivia asked for the 500th time since Donna had brought the few gifts down. Most of the kids' gifts were still up in the attic.

"Not until Wednesday," Donna tried to admonish the girl, but she was so cute Donna wound up smiling.

Wednesday was Christmas Eve and the 3rd night of Hanukkah, they had decided to exchange family gifts that night. Donna had little Hanukkah gifts planned for Josh for each of the eight days, but family presents would be doled out on Wednesday night.

Margaret and Toby headed home and Josh got the kids into bed. Josh had never understood the "visions of sugar plums" thing until he had kids. Even Noah seemed excited about the obvious festivity in the house.

Josh turned off all the lights and went to the bedroom. When he opened the door he realized all the candles from downstairs had been moved to the bedroom. The room was warm and inviting and topped off with a nicely wrapped wife on the bed.

Donna was wearing a small green negligee, her long white legs bare against the comforter.

"Hi," Josh rasped as he closed the door behind him.

"Hello," Donna answered demurely.

"Is that for me?" he asked pointing to the negligee.

"Happy Hanukkah?" she laughed.

"I already got my little gift this morning," he smirked remembering the small blue foil package he found on his night stand that morning.

"Consider this a joint gift," Donna indicated the both of them as Josh sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand up Donna's leg.

"But you're not Jewish," Josh tickled the skin behind her knee.

"Well then I'll try not to enjoy it too much," Donna frowned.

"Oh no, there will be none of that," Josh smiled.

"Then you'll have to share your holiday with me," Donna reached out and touched his cheek.

"I'd share anything with you," he smiled sincerely and leaned down to kiss her.

They kissed softly, taking their time and enjoying the feel of one another's mouths. Josh was pleased to find the negligee was velvet, the fabric crushing softly under his fingers. He bunched the fabric up until he could touch her hip, he could smell her desire which fueled his own.

"Happy Hanukkah Donnatella," he whispered against her breasts as he kissed them.

"Thanks for sharing Joshua," she giggled as she rolled him on his back and proceeded to undress him.

By the time they were both naked Donna had gotten quite warm. The heat got trapped in their room when they kept the door closed and a thin sheen of sweat had broken out on her skin.

Josh ran his hands over her, enflaming her further as she stretched and turned into each touch.

"I love you," Donna smiled down at him as she guided him into her body.

"I love you too," Josh craned his neck up to kiss her again as they both moaned at their union.

Donna rode him slowly, trailing her fingernails along his chest lightly, driving him mad. He brought his hands to her breasts and massaged them gently.

"Nice," Donna hissed as she picked up speed.

The rhythm was lost as their motions became more frantic. Donna dropped herself down to press her chest against his, kissing him hard as she ground her hips against his.

Donna came first, panting and biting at Josh's bottom lip. She felt his body go rigid beneath her and his grunt of pleasure as he emptied into her.

"Sharing is nice," Josh chuckled into her ear as she curled her body around him.

"Very very nice," Donna agreed nodding.

"How about sharing a shower now?"

"Good plan," Donna smiled against his skin.

"I'm full of good plans," he smiled as he untangled their bodies and led her to the bathroom.

The warm water woke them both up and as they toweled off Donna made a suggestion.

"Cookies?"

"Oh yeah," Josh kissed her and pulled her robe tight around her.

The two padded down to the kitchen, put some of Donna's famous chocolate chip cookies on a plate and poured two glasses of milk.

Donna turned on the Christmas lights, grabbed a tiny package from under the tree and they curled together on the couch. Donna set the gift aside and dove into the cookies. Josh watched as Donna brushed a few tantalizing crumbs from the front of her robe.

"I have another little gift for you. I was going to save it for Wednesday, but I really think you should open it now," she handed him the small silver wrapped package.

"You sure? I don't have anything ready to give you," Josh ran a finger down her cheek.

"You give me plenty," she kissed his finger.

Josh unwrapped the gift and opened the top of the box. He pulled back the tissue paper and was confused by what he found there.

"Are you sure this is for me?"

"It's really for all of us," Donna grinned.

Josh pulled out the silver rattle and looked at it quizzically.

"Look at the other side," Donna suggested.

Josh turned the rattle around in his hands to read the inscription:

July 2009

There was room above the date to inscribe a name.

"We're having a baby," Josh whispered.

"Surprise!" Donna smiled, but she had tears in her eyes as she watched him staring at the rattle.

"Are you OK?" Josh finally tore his gaze from the rattle to check in with his wife.

"Have you been sick at all? I haven't noticed, am I a bad husband?"

"I'm fine Josh. I haven't been very sick. I felt a little squicky a week or so ago, but I figured it was PMS, but then I never got my period," Donna shrugged.

"I'm sorry, squicky?"

"It's a word," Donna frowned.

"It's really not, but I'm glad you're not feeling it any more," he kissed her.

"And you're a wonderful husband by the way," she kissed him back.

"Are you, um, happy about this?"

"Very. I know we didn't plan another one, but the timing is good. I'll graduate in May and still have a couple of months to prepare for the baby."

"You are amazingly efficient," Josh smiled.

"Hey, that was just luck," Donna kissed him again and pushed him back against the cushions crawling on top of him.

"We've had incredible luck."


End file.
